Between the electrical terminals of power semiconductor modules there are often very high potential differences present, which entails the risk of voltage flashovers. Therefore, it is necessary to maintain sufficient creepage clearances, the minimum length of which depends on the highest occurring potential difference and the expected degree of contamination of the module surface situated between the terminals. In principle, it is known, in the case of a semiconductor module, to lengthen the creepage paths by means of suitable measures; however, mounting a circuit board on the power semiconductor module can lead to an impermissibly high creepage current or even a voltage flashover along the circuit board. A planar circuit board shortens again for example the creepage paths present on the module as a result of trenches or webs. Although the problem mentioned can be combated to a certain degree by means of a large distance between the electrical terminals, this increases the inductance between the lines connected to the electrical terminals, since the distance between said lines—at least in the region of the terminals—must likewise be increased. However, an increased inductance is disadvantageous primarily in the case of rapidly switching applications such as in the case of converters, for example, because impermissibly high induced voltages can occur on account of great changes in current with respect to time.